Ayúdame
by bella34swancullen
Summary: Magia, palabra con la que muchos describen el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**En el momento menos esperado conocemos a esa persona que nos cambia nuestro futuro y nuestros planes por completo.**

 **Esa persona que con solo una sonrisa nos ilumina el día y con la que podemos ser como somos, sin tener que fingir.**

 **Con la que no tenemos nada en común pero a la vez descubrimos que tenemos todo.**

 **Esa que nos demuestra que no siempre tres y dos son cinco.**

 **Que siempre hay excepciones en la vida y que si nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos, haremos lo correcto y seremos felices.**

 **Esa persona que nos demuestra que podemos creer en los cuentos y finales felices, que todos tenemos nuestro lado infantil y que todos podemos creer en la magia del amor.**

 **Esa magia que te despierta la más profunda de las emociones y sensaciones.**

 **Esas sensaciones que solo podemos sentir cuando encontramos a nuestro igual, a nuestra otra mitad y formamos una sola persona, un solo ser.**

Pequeño regalito :)


	2. capitulo 2

Buenas noches chicas.

Como veréis os traigo el primer capitulo de la nueva historia. No voy a actualizar todas las semanas, pero quería que supierais un poquito de ella ya que la estoy tomando con mucha ilusión.

El capitulo esta sin betear, pero cuando mi beta ande un poco mas tranquila lo subiré corregido. Perdón si hay algún fallo/error.

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo los he cogido prestados para jugar con ellos.

* * *

 _NPOV. WINDSOR. 2/5/2016_

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Windsor perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pese que no hubiese nacido allí, sino en Londres, ciudad que se encontraba relativamente cerca, sentía que esa era su verdadera ciudad. Desde que tenía prácticamente uso de razón había vivido allí.

A su padre lo trasladaron cuando aún él era pequeño al hospital que había en la ciudad; se podría decir que no había conocido otro sitio donde vivir, salvo los veranos que pasaba en casa de sus abuelos paternos, con sus primos y hermanos, en Londres.

A sus 19 años el único sueño que se podría decir que tenía era el ir a la universidad y estudiar la carrera de medicina, como su padre le había inculcado desde pequeño.

Había llegado a tomar algún curso fuera de sus horas lectivas cuando cursaba la secundaría y no iba a decir que sería lo peor que le había pasado en la vida pero definitivamente no era para él ver como operaban a una persona o como una mujer daba a luz, aunque lo último fuese algo maravilloso, pero no, definitivamente no era lo suyo. Si tuviese que ser sincero su verdadera pasión sería estudiar magisterio para enseñar a los más pequeños.

Ver los rostros de sus sobrinos cuando les leía algún cuento o les inventaba una historia era lo mejor, al menos para él, y eso mismo es lo que quería ver en los pequeños rostros de los niños.

Aunque su familia no era pobre, dado que su madre había heredado parte del dinero de sus padres al fallecer, tampoco podían permitirse muchos lujos.

La herencia la habían gastado en comprar una casa lo suficientemente grande para que tuviesen todos espacio cuando se juntaban, contaba con siete habitaciones, tres baños, un enorme salón adjunto a la cocina y un pequeño despecho-biblioteca, el garaje se encontraba en una habitación que se accedía desde una de las puertas laterales de la cocina.

Dos de las habitaciones estaban destinadas a sus sobrinos, una era toda de princesas y la otro de coches; la casa estaba rodeada por un porche y tenía mucha luz, algo que su madre siempre había querido.

Sus dos hermanos mayores no quisieron ir a la universidad y se buscaron trabajos fuera de Windsor.

James vivía con su mujer, Leah y con su hijo Embry en un apartamento a las afueras de Londres; Leah era cocinera así que les fue algo difícil acoplarse a sus horarios, más teniendo a un pequeño de solo tres años, pero lo habían conseguido.

James no tuvo reparo alguno de hablar con su jefe y explicarle la situación que tenía en casa, así que durante seis meses estaba disfrutando de un tiempo de relax mientras que hacía su trabajo de padre y se encargaba de su trabajo desde casa, lo suyo era la informática y muchas de las cosas que le pedían en la empresa podía hacerlas desde casa.

Su otro hermano Emmett, se había mudado con su novia, Rosalie, a casa de esta última, vivían en un coqueto apartamento en Londres, era bastante amplio, cosa que su cuñada había agradecido cuando descubrieron que serían padres. Su sobrina tenía envuelto a su hermano en su pequeña mano, era muy parecida a su madre y con los hoyuelos de su padre, la habían llamado Lilian. Emmet trabajaba de mecánico en un taller que estaba bastante cerca de su residencia, y Rosalie era decoradora de interiores.

Y por último su hermana pequeña, Bree, todavía se encontraba en el instituto, vivía con él y sus padres en la casa familiar.

Ahora le tocaba a él mismo buscarse un trabajo para poder costearse sus estudios. Pese a ser aun todavía joven sabia que era un chico guapo, no había tenido novias, solo amigas con derechos, pero veía el efecto que causaba en las chicas de su instituto.

Era alto, musculoso, aunque no al extremo de su hermano Emmett, tenía lo que las chicas describirían como tableta de chocolate, el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules, su cara era perfilada en la zona de la barbilla y tenía unos pómulos que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

Sus padres insistieron en que no era necesario que buscase un trabajo, que ellos le pagarían la carrera, pero tenía bien sabido que no podía hacerles eso a ellos.

Actualmente el único sustento que entraba en casa era el sueldo de su padre, era médico especializado en traumatología, mucha gente decía que se parecía a él cuando era joven y que tenían una complexión semejante, sus rasgos eran bastante similares aunque no exactos, tenía muchos rasgos de su madre, lo que más los diferenciaba sin duda alguna eran los ojos, los de su padre Carlisle eran marrones mientras que los suyos eran como los de su madre, se podría decir que era una mezcla de los dos.

A su madre la habían echado del trabajo por ser muy mayor para el puesto, según el dueño. Esme, su madre adorada, era su ejemplo a seguir, le había enseñado los valores de la vida y una educación ejemplar al igual que a sus hermanos; cuando estaban los dos juntos en casa parecían siameses, compartían muchas aficiones juntos como la lectura o la jardinería; Sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños se burlaban de él por practicarla, pero no les hacía caso, gracias a eso había aprendido a poder cultivar sus propias hortalizas y verduras, lo que les ayudaba bastante en el presupuesto de comida. Su madre tenía la cara en forme de corazón, era una mujer muy guapa, pese a tener cincuenta y cuatro años se conservaba muy bien, su pelo del color del oro brillaba por sí solo.

Necesitaba ahorrar todo lo que pudiera estos meses que tenía por delante,hasta que llegaran los primeros días de Octubre, para así poder pagarse al menos una pequeña parte de sus estudios. Sabía que cuando comenzara en la universidad le sería más difícil poder trabajar, aunque intentaría poder compaginar las dos cosas.

No tenía preferencia por encontrar un trabajo en específico, sabía que no podía aspirar a uno de renombre teniendo solo 19 años y solamente el graduado escolar pero esperaba poder encontrar algo decente donde le pagaran bien.

Siguió caminado por las calles concurridas donde mucha gente paseaba con sus hijos, había pandillas de amigos tomando el sol en el parque, muchos seguramente planeando que hacer en la noche o en el fin de semana, otros lo más probable que solo estuviesen pasando el rato. Eso era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, la mayor parte de su tiempo se dedicaba a cuidar a su hermana pequeña y lo que restaba en ayudar a su madre en los quehaceres del hogar.

Muchos ratos libres donde su madre no necesitaba de su ayuda y sus sobrinos estaban en casa se dedicaba a jugar y cuidar de ellos, Embry y Lilian eran su adoración, vivía por y para sus sonrisas, algunas sonrisas algo traviesas ya que en eso se parecían a sus padres, pero no podía menos que ser partícipe de muchas de ellas. Con solo mirarlo hacían de él lo que querían, y si era así con sus sobrinos no quería imaginar cómo sería con un hijo o hija propio.

No tenía muchos amigos ya que era alguien bastante introvertido pero los que tenía habían sido sus compañeros desde que estaba en el pre-escolar.

Al pasar cerca de un banco decidió sentarse, había entrado en tres cafeterías para ver si necesitaban algún camarero y en todas le dijeron lo mismo: ya te llamaremos. Bien sabido era que cuando te decían eso era porque no dabas el perfil.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, veía que el tiempo pasaba y no conseguía su propósito. Personalmente él no se creía alguien perfecto pero sabía que un trabajo como camarero podría manejarlo sin problema.

A estas alturas trabajaría de lo que fuera, hasta repartiendo panfletos.

Al llegar el anochecer puso rumbo a su casa, se le había hecho tarde, entre buscar trabajo y perderse en sus pensamientos el tiempo corrió de manera rápida.

3 días después. 5/5/2016.

Había seguido buscando empleo los días anteriores, hasta que esa misma mañana recibió la tan ansiada noticia; había recibido el llamado de una de las cafeterías en la que estuvo el primer día.

El lugar era el perfecto ya que se encontraba relativamente cerca de su hogar y no tendría que gastar mucho dinero en coger buses. Se encontraba en un buen barrio que estaba rodeado de bastantes edificios de empresas y tiendas. El sueldo no era lo que él hubiese esperado pero no podía hacerle desprecio a nada, ahorraría todo lo que pudiera y cuando el curso lectivo comenzara vería lo que hacía.

Día tras día pasaba en su nuevo puesto, sus padres estuvieron muy felices con la noticia, aunque le reiteraron que no era necesario. Él quería valerse por sí mismo y nunca se sabía cuándo el dinero iba a hacer falta.

Cada día iba cogiendo mejor el truco de trabajar en una cafetería, incluso tenía que reconocer que le estaba gustando bastante, sobre todo cuando le tocaba atender a parejas mayores, era adorable de ver como contaban sus historias y hazañas.

Su jefe parecía gratamente satisfecho con su trabajo al punto de haberle dado un pequeño aumento de sueldo, no había sido mucho pero no iba a negar que le viniera de perlas ese pequeño bono extra.

 _Nueva York. 5/7/2016._

Se encontraba sentado en la oficina de su suegro; desde que se habían conocido hace ya más de seis años congeniaron muy bien.

Había sido un hombre al que admiraba y le tenía un profundo respeto, no sabía cómo iba a tomar la noticia que tenía que darle pero sabía que era lo mejor, tanto para él como para todas las personas a las que quería, sobre todo para Bella. Siempre había soñado que tendrían un futuro juntos pero no todos los sueños se hacían siempre realidad.

Le costaría la vida misma separarse de su familia, de su hermana, habían estado siempre juntos y eran muy buenos amigos pero lo peor sería despedirse de su amor, más ahora que iban a tener un bebé juntos, pero no encontraba otra manera de mantenerla a salvo, y si para ello tenía que romperla el corazón y quedar como un maldito a ojos de todos que así fuese.

-Hijo, no te esperaba- la voz profunda y ronca de su suegro sonó en su despacho con una potencia ensordecedora. Al levantar la vista vio a un hombre moreno de grandes ojos cafés, a primera vista podía resultar atemorizante pero una vez que lo conocías era una gran persona.

-Hola Charlie- le dio un abrazo-venía por qué me ha surgido algo importante y quería que fueras el primero en saberlo.

-Claro, siéntate-tomó asiento enfrente de su mesa y se dispuso a sincerarse con la persona a la que consideraba su padre. Una vez que comenzó a contarle los pormenores del caso no pudo parar, necesitaba sacar de dentro toda la frustración que tenía y sentía con el mundo en general y con una persona en particular.

Charlie lo escuchaba atentamente como había hecho desde que descubrió que era policía. Desde los comienzos lo había ayudado en todo lo que había podido y nunca le había dado la espalda como hizo su padre.

El hombre sentado frente a él le dio la solución que había buscado sin saberlo; le "ofreció" un puesto en el periódico del cual era dueño, todo esto con el único propósito de que su padre no descubriera que estaba trabajando de policía. Para su padre, el gran Eleazar, ser policía era algo de gente corriente y sin clase. Para su madre, Carmen Denali, no era algo de su agrado, pero tampoco se entrometió mucho en su decisión, aunque al enterarse de que había "desistido" no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

No le fue fácil mentir a sus supuestos progenitores pero era algo que había tenido que hacer, el ser policía era su sueño y lo iba a cumplir costase lo que costase.

-Hijo, perdón que te interrumpa pero ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? Sabes que no tengo problema en hacerlo pero me parece extraño, nunca das tanta información sobre tu trabajo.

-Si lo estoy haciendo en esta oportunidad es porque me voy a tener que ir del país, no sé por cuanto tiempo y ni siquiera sé a dónde exactamente, pero quería pedirte que protegieras a Bella y a nuestro bebé.

-¿A Bella? ¿Por qué?- veía como poco a poco su suegro se transformaba en un oso, un oso sobreprotector que estaba dispuesto a matar y hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de su familia, sobre todo por su hija que era su debilidad y su orgullo- Mira no quiero que me cuentes más mentiras, se cuando alguien me miente y tú lo estás haciendo, te quiero como si fueses mi hijo, mi hija te ama, la devolviste la felicidad en el peor momento de su vida y solo por eso te debo todo, pero no voy a permitir que la abandones, no solo a ella si no a vuestro hijo sin que me des una explicación buena y convincente.

-Está bien, todo comenzó…-atentamente y con una calma que en realidad no sentía procedió a narrarle a Charlie toda la información que tenía sin dejarse nada en el olvido- Por ese motivo me tengo que ir. No sé si Bella y nuestro hijo estén en peligro pero prefiero que la protejas para estar más tranquilo, si todo resulta un error regresaré tan pronto como pueda y yo mismo hablare con ella para contarla toda la verdad pero mientras tanto lo mejor es que la pongas protección, y si pudieras convencerla de irse a vivir con vosotros sería lo mejor.

-Sé que estás haciendo todo esto por su bien, y te lo agradezco, estas cumpliendo con lo que me prometiste hace años, protegerla, pero no sé cómo se tomara ella esta noticia. Lo mejor será que hable con mis hijos, sabes que con ellos, en especial con Iván, tiene una conexión, son inseparables y sé que la ayudara a superar y sobrellevar esto lo mejor posible.

-Muchas gracias Charlie-el nudo que se había estado formando en su garganta se rompió, y como si de una catarata se tratase sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas de dolor, de rencor, impotencia y sufrimiento. Había sido feliz desde que conoció a su niña Bella como le decía de cariño, y nunca por nada del mundo se habría imaginado que fuesen a acabar así tras haber sido inmensamente felices.

Tenían planes hechos para casarse, incluso una fecha, pero una sorpresa extremadamente agradable había llegado a sus vidas, su bebé. Al descubrir que Bella estaba embarazada habían decidido postergar la fecha de la boda por la iglesia y casarse por lo civil solamente, cuando el bebé fuese más grande se casarían por la iglesia en una gran ceremonia y con todo lo que su niña quisiera.

Ahora veía como todos sus planes caían al fondo del olvido como si un castillo de naipes fuera. Y junto con sus planes, él también caía en el despacho de su suegro, su padre y mejor amigo.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Gracias a Flaca Paz por aceptar ser mi beta y ayudarme con las ideas, a Amaia Bentley por apoyarme y animarme en el proceso, y a todas vosotras por leerme.


End file.
